Pakistani cricket team in Australia in 2004–05
The Pakistan national cricket team toured Australia in the 2004–05 season and played three Test matches against Australia. Australia won the series 3–0. Squads Tour matches 50 overs: Chairman's XI v Pakistanis | score1 = 256/9 (50 overs) | score2 = 213 (45.2 overs) | team2 = Cricket Australia Chairman's XI | runs1 = Salman Butt 115 (135) | wickets1 = Michael Hussey 3/28 (4 overs) | runs2 = Chris Rogers 61 (59) | wickets2 = Rana Naved-ul-Hasan 3/36 (10 overs) | result = Pakistanis won by 43 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Lilac Hill, Perth | umpires = Bruce Bennett (Aus) and Ian Lock (Aus) | motm = | toss = Pakistanis won the toss and elected to bat | rain = | notes = }} First-class: Western Australia v Pakistanis | team2 = Western Australia | score-team1-inns1 = 262 (82.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Abdul Razzaq 83* (198) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Brett Dorey 3/38 (16 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 404/9 (92 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Michael Hussey 124 (203) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Danish Kaneria 3/133 (34 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 174 (54.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Salman Butt 47 (77) | wickets-team1-inns2 =Brett Dorey 5/41 (19.2 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 34/0 (4.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Justin Langer 14 (19) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Abdul Razzaq 0/11 (2 overs) | result = Western Australia won by 10 wickets | venue = WACA Ground, Perth | umpires = Jeff Brookes (Aus) and Andrew Craig (Aus) | motm = | report = Scorecard | toss = Pakistanis won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = }} 50 overs: Australia A v Pakistanis | score1 = 279/8 (50 overs) | score2 = 266 (48.4 overs) | team2 = Australia A | runs1 = Abdul Razzaq 89 (61) | wickets1 = Shaun Tait 2/49 (10 overs) | runs2 = Brad Haddin 129 (124) | wickets2 = Rana Naved-ul-Hasan 3/42 (9.4 overs) | result = Pakistanis won by 13 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Adelaide Oval, Adelaide | umpires = Ian Lock (Aus) and Bruce Oxenford (Aus) | motm = | toss = Australia A won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = }} Twenty20: Australia A v Pakistanis | score1 = 185/2 (20 overs) | score2 = 129/7 (20 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Cameron White 58* (38) | wickets1 = Shoaib Akhtar 2/37 (4 overs) | runs2 = Taufeeq Umar 31 (20) | wickets2 = Damien Wright 2/27 (4 overs) | result = Australia A won by 56 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Adelaide Oval, Adelaide | umpires = Ian Lock (Aus) and Bruce Oxenford (Aus) | motm = | toss = Australia A won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = }} 50 overs: Prime Minister's XI v Pakistanis | runs1 = Chris Rogers 46 | wickets1 = Shoaib Malik 3/29 (10 overs) | runs2 = Younis Khan 62* | wickets2 = Ben Edmondson 3/38 (9 overs) | result = Pakistanis won by 5 wickets (with 43 balls remaining) | report = Scorecard | venue = Manuka Oval, Canberra | umpires = Andrew Shelley (Aus) and John Smeaton (Aus) | motm = Younis Khan (Pakistanis) | toss = Pakistanis won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = }} Test series 1st Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 381 (90.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Justin Langer 191 (280) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Shoaib Akhtar 5/22 (22 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 179 (77.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Younis Khan 42 (99) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Michael Kasprowicz 5/30 (16.3 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 361/5d (85.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Damien Martyn 100* (121) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Danish Kaneria 2/130 (32 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 72 (31.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Yousuf Youhana 27 (31) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Glenn McGrath 8/24 (16 overs) | result = Australia won by 491 runs | venue = WACA Ground, Perth | umpires = Billy Bowden (NZ) and Rudi Koertzen (SA) | motm = Justin Langer (Aus) | report = Scorecard | toss = Pakistan won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Mohammad Khalil (Pak) made his Test debut. }} 2nd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 341 (107.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Yousuf Youhana 111 (134) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Jason Gillespie 3/77 (26 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 379 (99.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Damien Martyn 142 (245) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Shoaib Akhtar 5/109 (27 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 163 (64.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Shoaib Malik 41 (89) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Glenn McGrath 4/35 (11.2 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 127/1 (27.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Ricky Ponting 62* (91) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Mohammad Sami 1/22 (5 overs) | result = Australia won by 9 wickets | venue = Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne | umpires = Rudi Koertzen (SA) and Jeremy Lloyds (Eng) | motm = Damien Martyn (Aus) | report = Scorecard | toss = Pakistan won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = }} 3rd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 304 (86.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Salman Butt 101 (185) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Stuart MacGill 5/87 (22 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 568 (133.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Ricky Ponting 207 (332) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Danish Kaneria 7/188 (49.3 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 325 (89.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Asim Kamal 87 (143) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Shane Warne 4/11 (26 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 62/1 (9.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Justin Langer 34 (30) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Danish Kaneria 1/16 (2.3 overs) | result = Australia won by 9 wickets | venue = Sydney Cricket Ground, Sydney | umpires = Billy Bowden (NZ) and David Shepherd (Eng) | motm = Stuart MacGill (Aus) | report = Scorecard | toss = Pakistan won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Shane Watson (Aus) and Mohammad Asif (Pak) made their Test debuts. }} VB Series During Pakistan's tour they competed in a triangular series with Australia and West Indies. Pakistan finished second in the round robin stage by winning three and losing three matches, but they lost 2–0 to Australia in the best-of-three final. References * Playfair Cricket Annual * Wisden Cricketers Almanack External sources * ESPNCricinfo - Pakistan in Australia, 2004-2005 * CricketArchive External links * Pakistan in Australia, 2004-2005 Category:Pakistani cricket tours of Australia Category:International cricket competitions in 2004–05